She Could Be
by JordanCG
Summary: Harry & Hermione have been friends for a long while. Since the first day they met on the train, they've always been close. Throughout their friendship loads accused them of being more. Whether they are or not, these are the moments that lasted a lifetime.


**I just figured out how to put up an A/N on this site. x.x I wrote this fic a while back on HPFF but I did some much need revamping and editing. This is not my first fic, but it was my first HP fic so I hope you enjoy. The song is not mine. She Could Be belongs to a very talented artist by the name of Christian Bautista, if you have not heard the song you should definitely go check it out should you have the chance. I'm sure you also know that none of the characters or references to any of J.K. Rowling's infamous series, does not belong to me either. Only the plot and anything else my overactive imagination created are mine. I hope you all enjoy it and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Thank you for your time and consideration.**

**Sincerely, Jordan.**

_

* * *

She comes inside,_

_Been playing football with the guys,_

_She's all high fives_

_And dirty footprints on the floor_.

"You're right Harry. I did like quidditch more than I anticipated. But I still don't think I would do it other than for chuckles. Fred and George were serious enough when we were messing around, I'd hate be against them in a proper match." Hermione exclaimed, arms flailing about as the girl spoke. Only few times had I ever seen this witch in such disarray.

The first time was in the common room after Ron and I defeated the troll in first year. Contrary to popular belief, the meeting bonded all us misfits together, not our "heroic" act of saving her. That's probably when she stole my heart. Yet, neither she nor I seemed to notice rate at which I was falling in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

With as fierce a might as I could muster, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a bear hug. It felt so right holding my best friend, her soft silhouette leaning into my chest. She was off the ground in a matter of seconds. Something that I hadn't intended to happen, though it did not appear to sit too well with her.

"Harry James Potter you put me down this instant!" The Gryffindor said with stern a face only a librarian should be able to accomplish. The resolve did not hold long as her hundred-watt smile broke out. Her smile could light up the sky. It was probably the only thing that could cheer me up when times where morose, which, let's face it, was more often than not.

Her smile seemed to emanate a radiance of happiness. The wonderful Ms. Granger's smile could even make Malfoy's cold, hard soul start to lighten up a bit. Her smile could do wonders and she didn't even know. If a smile could kill Voldemort, I'm sure he wouldn't stand a chance against Mione's.

"Okay fine. But I'm just glad you actually came Hermione." I muttered as I leisurely lowered her to the floor, desperately attempting to hold on for that much longer.

_Next thing I know she's hanging out,_

_She's got her dress and high heels on_

_And we're alone._

_I couldn't ask for nothing more_.

Slowly the beautiful girl made her way down the stairs to the common room. Looking straight into her pristine eyes and I could see every emotion that passed through the honey-colored orbs. A small smile curled over my lips because me, Harry Potter, was the only one that possessed such literacy.

Not until her ensemble was right in front of me, did it occur to me how heavenly she looked. An event so dismal could not possibly provoke someone to dress in such an attire as the one now gracing her form? Hermione truly was a Gryffindor princess.

How lucky was I to have her traveling with me to the ball this evening. We were going as friends of course, because we'd decided that we would go together if we didn't have dates, or lack of better ones. No girl in Hogwarts was better than Hermione, not one of them was even close. So why would a guy even bother asking someone else?

"Hermione you look like an angel." I attempted to compliment, however it only came a slight whisper. An embarrassed blush spread across her face as she quickly became interested in the hard stone floor of the ancient castle.

"You don't look so bad yourself Harry..."

_Ooh… I love the way_

_A simple smile reveals it all,_

_She calls my name_,

"Promise me you'll be here tomorrow." Hermione murmured as she absentmindedly stroked my hair. I loved it when she did this, but it made me want more. Something I knew she didn't see for us, for me.

"For you I will be here forever." The soft, smooth strokes through my messy locks were almost enough to put me to sleep. Yet my head in her lap, staring up into that gorgeous face, I just couldn't manage to tear my eyes away. To me she's perfect, and I intend to spend the rest of my life convincing her of it.

"I would only believe that of you. Only you Harry," My mirage says. Only you.

The slightest of smiles washed over my features as my imagination began to run away with me. Only you Harry. That's what she had said. Only you.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need._

_She's like a beauty queen,_

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans._

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for,_

_Could be a perfect score and more._

_She could be, she could be, she could be_...

Approaching Hogsmeade we rounded the soft corner of the alley from Hogwarts. As the wind picked up, I unconsciously gave her my coat. Only Mione would wear jeans and a t-shirt on a day like this, cool temperatures and wind normally make someone think about warmer clothes. But not Mione. Either she knew that I would give her mine, or she just didn't want to wear an essential piece of clothing for an English winter.

It still astonishes me though, that she can look that amazing in just her t-shirt and her jeans. Perhaps the white, almost silk shirt added to the fact that she appeared to be a goddess. And maybe the way her Capri's shimmered in the sun caused the allusion of an angel. And okay, how she had her golden locks up in a ponytail with some loose stands too short to fit made it seem she as if she was a model. But more than that, she was real, and standing in my embrace shivering trying to keep warm.

_Its Friday night and if all_

_Her friends are home by nine_

_We hit the show,_

_Tip the bouncer, skip line_.

Luckily Mione had scored tickets to the Chudley Cannons final match of the season. A present from none other than Viktor Krum I'm guessing, how else could she have achieved such great seats?

Ron was not so ecstatic for us when he found out his family was headed for Romania again to visit Charlie. Neville would have come along too, but his grandma would'nt let him go without an adult being present, even though he was of age. As much as I would have loved to see Ron and Neville there with us, I'm glad that it was just Mione and I.

_Next thing I know we're out the door_

_And now she's dancing the rain,_

_A fragile flame _

_Under the pale blue colored light_.

After an agonizing game between the Bulgarian National Team and the Ireland National Team, the match finally was over when Viktor caught the snitch. As he saw a glimpse of the golden ball go by he dove straight towards the ground and lunged off his broom just before hitting the unforgiving grass below. The play was awesome to watch and had his former girlfriend not been so drowsy, she might just have gone on another date with him. However, to my luck, she was snoring soundly in my arms as I carried her out of the box seat. Once we out of the stadium the sky let fall the raindrops it had so desperately been holding back.

The downpour started out soft and then grew harder and quicker with each step. Thunder sounded and my angel woke up. It took her only a moment to realize where she was, but then she smiled. Automatically I smiled back.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty, did you enjoy your snooze?" Searching for a dry spot or something to cover her, I spotted an overhang not too far away.

"Who won? No wait, I know, it's hard to miss the Bulgarian celebration... Where are we going Harry?" Turning to look down at her, I became caught up in those hazel eyes. Rarely did I ever get to surprise Mione, she always uncovered my plans before they unfolded. Not this time, my surprise was going to be a shock to her when she saw it!

Eventually we made it to the small overhang of the camping loo. Climbing out of my arms, the new quidditch fan looked around wondering why we were here. For a while my gaze was locked on my princess. The rain had seemingly drenched us both, yet on her it almost made this soft aura, a glow almost, though it was probably just my perception.

"C'mon Harry, come dance in the rain with me." Without thinking I was soaked to the bone and twirling Hermione around in the soft grass.

For anyone else I would not have willingly stayed out in the rain becoming drenched. Anything that allowed me to spend more time with this breathtaking person was fine in my book.

_Ooh… I love the way_

_This girl is not afraid to fall,_

_She calls my name._

_She's calling out to me_.

Potions class was still a drag, but the material was better than the previous years. Ron sadly hadn't received decent enough marks to get into the advanced class. So only two of the trio, the only two Gryffindors, were in the higher-level course.

Since we weren't in a rush to get to class right away, we strolled the corridors and made small talk with some of the passing students. Most of them were Ravenclaws or Hufflepuff because the earlier course of fifth-year potions just let out. Apparently they hadn't enjoyed the lesson that much. Snape made them concoct a strengthening potion and to put it bluntly, a few people did not make it in the correct order. And as I know from experience with concocting this particular potion wrong, it elicits a horrendous smell should you a single ingredient out of order.

Rounding the last corner to the dungeon, Mione accidentally ran into Malfoy.

"How dare you mudblood!" The delicate grin that had recently been upon her face grew to a frown. With the death glare she was giving the jerk I almost felt bad for him, almost. After all the Slytherin's rudeness was his own demise. Since the evil boy did not want to change, there was nothing we could do for him.

"You best stay out of my path Malfoy. I could take off Slytherin house points for antagonizing another student. Not to mention the Head Girl!" Draco's all too familiar sneer shrunk and he sauntered off into the dungeon where Snape would protect his sorry arse.

With a proud smirk, the victor took off right behind him. Leaving me nothing left to do but follow.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need._

_She's like a beauty queen_

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans._

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for,_

_Could be a perfect score and more._

_She could be, she could be, she could be..._

"I can't believe Ron would pick that- that nutter over me! Am I that bad Harry?" Yes, Ron was my best mate and all, but the bloke was out of his mind. To pick Lavender over Hermione was mental. Worlds worst gossiper who will go around and cheat on him with the first guy she sees? Or loyal, studious friend who would stay with him tell death to they part?

That guy sure had a thick head sometimes. If it were me, I wouldn't have even need to think about it. Hermione is my one and only choice, ever.

"Mione you're perfect." Seeing her blush and stare incredulously at me caused the realization of what I said. Mione was the nickname I had given her for myself, and to see her reaction when I said it, didn't make me think she liked it at one bit.

Quickly I turned and stared at the ground away from her. For seven years this secret had stayed hidden. For seven years, constantly I thought about telling her. And now, it would be seven years before she would probably speak to me again.

Rising up off the bench, my feet began to carry me away. Away from the embarrassment, away from the awkwardness, away from the pain.

"Harry don't leave please. I love the nickname, it's just you sounded so sincere when you said I was perfect. Clearly I'm not if I can't even keep a boyfriend happy for two months." As a tear escaped her eye, my thumb gently wiped it away. Titling her face so she looked in my eyes, I brushed away a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But don't you see Mione, you are perfect. Ron is just- well he's the nutter, and can't see it. But I can. You're day and night, rain and shine, thunder and lightning. Don't you know? You're everything."

_She could be, a one in a hundred million,_

_A secret the worlds been keeping._

_The music that keeps repeating,_

_Keeps repeating inside your mind_.

The Gryffindor princess graduated top of her class with high marks, acceptance into whatever field she wanted to go into, and looked even more beautiful. Hermione Granger had the world waiting at her feet pleading for her to take the next step in life.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face what comes next." The slightest of smiles appeared on my face at her statement. This says the girl who prepared her whole life for after school, and was by far more ready than any other graduate of Hogwarts.

"You've spent the entire seven years getting ready for life outside these walls. If you're not ready then I'd hate to see how the rest of us end up." Easing her tension a little, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the gates of the school that we called home for half of our lives.

"Mione all I can do is take you across the threshold. It's up to you to make the rest of your life worth wild." Jumping me with the biggest hug she's ever given, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and apparated away.

Lingering a few moments more, I wanted to savor the soft kiss my cheeks still felt. Where her lips had touched still burned as if it was on fire, but it didn't hurt. The sensation from such a simple action amazed me, but everything about this sophisticated young lady always caused fascination to stir my thoughts.

A brief pop sounded across the lawn in front of the large gates.

"You didn't think I'd leave you Harry?" Grinning, I shrugged my shoulders.

_An angel on your shoulder_

_That makes your colors bolder than you dare,_

_And you wanna take her everywhere._

_She comes there_.

"Mr. Potter you will come visit Bulgaria with me." Shaking my head vigorously didn't seem to be an acceptable response. Instantly her hands migrated to her hips and were attached like they were molded there. Next came the death glare. To this day, I don't know of anyone who has escaped alive from it.

"But Mione there is dragons and it's cold and we should be off looking for jobs you know?" Eventually I had to look away, the intense stare driving me insane.

"You just don't want to go because Viktor's there. Admit it." Not a chance. If she thought she was going to point her eyes and get whatever she felt like out of me, she was wrong. Completely wrong. The girl was barking mad if she thought I would admit to that.

"So what if that's why?" My resolve of trying to stay indifferent wasn't holding up so well anymore. There was NO WAY that I was going to Romania to just visit the country and have the 'awesome' Viktor Krum steal her again. Not this time.

"We probably won't even see him Harry. What is the problem?" As if she didn't already know.

"The problem is I want you Mione. I want you, and I don't want Viktor to break your heart again." Over seven years later and I finally tell her. It felt so good to finally get out how I felt about her.

"Harry why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Said a dazed Ms. Hermione Granger.

"Because I knew you didn't see me like that. What would be the point of ruining our friendship because…" But I couldn't finish. How could my head explain everything my heart was feeling?

"Harry I've loved you forever. I just didn't know it until this moment." Tears streamed down my face as she pronounced her love for me. Something I imagined couldn't have happen. This had to be the best day of my life.

Rarely did I sob openly in front of anyone, including Hermione, but my emotions got the better of me. What I had wanted, dreamed would happen since our first year in Hogwarts, finally came to pass. Nothing could ever top this moment.

"I loved you the first time I saw you." She too, was now weeping with happiness at our revelation.

Scooping her up, I embraced her with all the love that had been stored up over seven years. My hand wiped away the loose strands of hair blocking her face as I set her feet back to the ground. Gently, I tilted her chin so she'd look into my eyes.

"Mione you're perfect."


End file.
